Fusion splicers are used for splicing optical fibers. In a fusion splicer, optical fibers held in a pair of holders are butted together, placed in between electrodes, and spliced together by fusing the ends of the optical fibers by arc.
When splicing optical fibers, it is necessary to accurately position the ends of the optical fibers. Therefore, optical fibers are usually placed and positioned in V-shaped grooves formed on a supporting member.
As such a fusion splicer, for example, a fusion splicer in which a supporting member that supports optical fibers is integrally formed and fixed to the main body is used (Patent Document 1 for example).